Secret Life
by respirare
Summary: Kairi has a secret which no one can know yet why is he trying to get close to her? Why is her life going upside down all from a boy? AU.
1. Fate

"You need to find a bodyguard for Namine!" Eraqus shouted as he threw his newspaper."My Granddaughter shouldn't be kidnapped! You are lucky they returned her after the cops found her Terra!" Eraqus looked down and shaked his head "I have already lost my son I don't need to lose my granddaughter she is the only hope we have left for our company." Terra cleared his throat and began to speak "No matter how close we stay to Namine she always tries to run away since she claims we are the reason she doesn't make friends."Eraqus began to smile "I have an idea Terra,find a kid who has no parents we shall train him into the perfect bodyguard for Namine and she will still be able to make friends, but you will still watch her from afar through."

"Are you sure this will work sir?" Terra said "Of course it will my boy after all you will train him..now go send Ventus to find me one"

* * *

The subway train shaked as my little brother and I went around asking people if they wanted chocolate for three dollars hoping they would pity us so Xehanort wouldn't make us sleep outside in the cold,after going around asking for money we finally made enough for us to eat and give to we begined to walk we heard a whisper toward us

"Come over here now." Ansem starting waving his hand to the restroom we began to shake as we went into the men's restroom.

"Give me the money." he said in a hush yet threatening tone. "No we won't hand over our earnings for today! We'll get in trouble if we do!" I shouted. "Do you wanna die?"

Ansem punched me in the stomach I coughed up blood and my brother began to shake "Hand it the fuck over!" He said as he began to slap me my brother grabbed my arm and shouted "Just give him the money bro!" Ansem stop slapping me and glared at my brother and scream "Shut the fuck up kid!" he raised his arm ready to hit him when I blocked my brother from the hit. "I'll give the money just don't hit Pig!." Ansem smirked "Now how hard was that? Also remember tell Xehanort what happened here and I'll kill you." Ansem said as he began to walk out of the restroom.

My brother looked up at me "Are we going to starve again?" I ruffled his haired as I pulled money out from my back pocket "Not tonight~! Now come on let go eat." Pig smiled "Okay!" I bought pig a hot dog and myself one and we began to eat on the park bench after we ate we began to walk back to our so called home when out of no where pig began to cough. "Are you okay pig?" I felt his head he was burning up "Crap you're sick come on hurry up inside." I grabbed his hand and rushed him inside. Once inside we lined up with the other kids for our daily money check

"Frog! Pig! Come to the front now!" Screamed Xehanort "Where is the money?" Ansem glared at us. "Tell me now FROG!" he grabbed my collar. I mumbled "Other k-kids took it." "Speak Properly!" he shouted. "Other kids took it!" I screamed. "Where the fuck where you at Ansem when this happened?" "I was in the restroom sir,couldn't hold it in any longer" Xehanort looked at us "Go sleep outside!" my brother began to cry "Please not the outside it's cold please forgive us" I began to panic "Pig is sick I'll go by myself" Xehanort kicked me "Don't back talk me! throw them outside Ansem." Ansem dragged me and my brother outside and threw us on to the snow "Sweet dreams kido's" he said as he walked back inside.

I shivered as the cold wind hit me I held onto my brother trying to keep him warm. "Don't go to sleep you can't go to sleep okay?" my voice began to shake "Bro...I'm eating really yummy meat it's really good you should have a bite." he said as his voice grew weaker "Pig please get a hold of yourself!" I was beginning to cry….his body was growing cold. "Pig stay with me" I shouted as I held him. "Don't worry I will get you help!" I said as I spirited to the door and banged on it "Please help! There's something wrong with pig please help!" I said as I continued banging on the door. Ansem opened the door "Why are you being so Loud?" he shouted I ran to him "Please help pig his body is acting weird please help him!" I began to sob. "You banged on the door for that? beside I bet you are using that as an excuse to get back inside!" He kicked me off him "knock on the door one more time and I will kill you!" he went back inside and I spirited back to pig not caring how hurt I was. "Pig can you hear me?" I shaked him "Bro..I can see mom's face" he smiled as he closed his eyes "Come on Pig..wake up..please don't leave me" Hot tears fell down my face.I slapped him face lightly to wake him up but it wouldn't work "Please...wake up.."

I sat there holding him for the rest of the night.

When morning came Ansem and Xehanort came outside to get us back inside "Come on now" Ansem grabbed my hand and I slapped it "I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed "You better shut your mouth before I do it for you." he growled. "Ansem look's like Pig died on us" Xehanort said sighing "Damn and he was a good looking kid too we could have sold him when he got older, bury the body Ansem." Xehanort said and he went back to the house. Ansem sighed "Why me?" he whispered As Ansem began to shovel the ground I watched him bury my own brother.

It was only later that day when I had to go to the subway and sell chocolates again. After selling the chocolate I existed off the train when a handsome blonde haired man step in front of me. "Hey kid wait!" He said with a smile and I stared at them "Oh don't worry I'm not a bad guy so don't be scared." I looked at the young man "Mister if you bother me Ansem will kill you." I said in an emotionless tone. He smiled at me "Don't worry I don't fear anything, beside if you come with me you won't have to beg anymore and you will have a good life!" he reached his hand to me "So will you co-" before he could finish his sentence Ansem yelled "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ansem tried to swing a punch a the man,but the man dodge it without any effort and grabbed his arm bending it behind him. "Should I break it?" he said with a smile Ansem began to shake "You better leave." he said as he let go. The man walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder "Come with me and I'll make sure your life is good better compared to this." I stared at him for a minute. "Fine" I said

I arrived at a mansion as I stepped out of the car the young man bent down to my level and said "When you see the boss tell him you will work hard no matter what got it?" I nodded at him and he walked me into the mansion as soon as I stepped in I saw a man with brown hair. "No matter what I'll work hard!" I said as I bowed my head to him. "Did you tell him to say that Ven?" Ven coughed "I did." The browned haired man sighed "Take him away." My eyes began to tear up and the man named Ven patted my head "I'm sorry." The browned hair boy cleared his throat "The one you should be begging is me,remember me well because after all I will be training you if you boss let's you in." He grabbed my hand "Come we will meet the Master now." The man knocked on the door and a voice said come in the man looked at me "Bow,this is the master." I bowed and said "No matter what I'll work hard." I look at him and the Master stared at me." The master sighed "It's a Girl." the browned haired man looked at me and said "Are you a Girl?" I stood there silent. "Talk before I have to take off your clothes." he said "I'm a girl." I said shaking. The browned haired man sighed and bowed to his master "I'm sorry." The master looked at him "Take her back." I knew if I went back I would die just like pig for running away I fell to the floor and bowed"I do whatever you ask for! Please just don't send me back. If I return like this, the Chief will kill me! Please save me! Please Please Save me!"I shouted with all my might. The master smiled at me "You are young yet you have strong will mhm." He looked at the browned haired man "Where did you find this child?" "She was on the subway begging in a subway." The master began to grin "No one would look for this child then,Terra take this child home with you, she's in."

* * *

_A/N:Wow I am tired but I must go on! This is part one and I am almost done with part two I really hope you like this story it is based on the manga Love in the Mask which this story will be totally different from it. Any mistakes I'm sorry also any questions just ask. Thank you for reading!_


	2. New Life

_Chapter Two:New Life_

* * *

I walked into a condo with the man named Terra,I looked around in awe seeing how nice and clean the house I was afraid that if I touched anything I would dirty it. "This is your house, you can sit anywhere you want you know." I walked over to the couch and sat there while terra sat across me."What's your name kid?" he asked. "It's Frog sir." I said calmly. "How old are you?" he looked at me while lighting a cigarette."The chief said I was seven." He let out smoke from his mouth "From now on,you will live exactly as I you understand that?" I nodded at him "From now on, your name is Kai Shimomura." Terra stared at me."What's your name?" I looked at him "It's Kai Shimomura."Terra smiled"You are my niece,Go ahead and call me Uncle." "Yes Uncle!" I said."Now for the most important part,you are not a girl. You're a boy!" I giggled at terra a bit "Everyone already thinks that beside Aqua Lionheart raised me as a boy." there was silence for awhile "Who's Aqua?" I looked down and bite my lip "She was there before I came into the place." Terra tilted his head a bit "Where is she now?" I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started to cry "She's at a brothel one of the guys took her there before she left she told me to hide my gender from everybody." Terra looked at me "I sorry to hear,but at least you have the basics, remember you will always be a boy! understand?" "Yes sir!"

* * *

_One Year Later_

I was brought back into the same room where my new life began,Master Eraqus stared at me then at Terra. "Is this the same child as before? Terra grinned "Yes Sir, Now bow to the Master." I bowed my head to Master Eraqus. He chuckled "Tell me your name." I cleared my throat. "I'm Kai Shimomura sir." He looked at Terra "You may leave Kai I need to talk to Terra for a bit." I bowed my head to him and walked out of the room."You have done a good job Terra, how to you get his voice raw?" "To assure the sound of his voice I've made a rule for him to scream often." Terra said "You sure thought this through,was it hard to educate him? Was he annoying at all?"Eraqus asked"No,He still fear's that we will send him back so he takes all his lessons to heart,I'm proud to call him my student sir." "How have you trained him Terra?" Terra cleared his throat "For the past year, he has received physical training, as well as training to control his emotions...We also especially worked on training to conceal his emotions from his face. We're now working on adult-like behaviors."

"Good then starting today he will live in the mansion and go to school with Miss Namine."

Terra walked me up to my new room inside the mansion. "Here is your new room,now I will begin to explain your new rules to you so listen carefully." I nodded my head."You will guard Miss Namine at school and after school until she is at home safe,after she is home you will go to the basement and train until 11pm at night also talk normally to Miss Namine so people don't think you are her bodyguard and most important make certain that there is no danger near her. You will report everything to me at the end of the day." Terra looked at me "I understand sir."

* * *

"Miss Namine please don't run around the house like!"said the teacher. Miss Namine pouted "But i wanna see the strange new people that's here!" Miss Namine quickly opened the door and began to drool thinking to herself what a good looking boy he was The boy glared at her and Miss Namine began to shake as the teacher step into the room the teacher looked at the young boy and gasped "Oh you must be Shimomura!" the teacher lightly grab Miss Namine's shoulder and said "This is Miss Namine." "I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier Miss Namine,i'm Kai Shimomura." said in a robotic tone. Miss Namine giggled "Wow! You are like a robot,how old are you?" "I'm sorry but I can not reveal that information."said the boy in a monotone voice. Miss Namine was starting to get angry"Even though we're the same age,what's up with the respectful words?,hmph! you're no fun."

Miss Namine saw a bit of sadness in the boy eyes."Um I didn't mean that and anyway teacher isn't he my friend?" Miss Namine asked with a smile. The teacher bit her lip and said "Miss Namine you mustn't befriend people of the lower class than grandfather will dislike it."Miss Namine turn towards the teacher and shouted "Grandpa dislikes everything! beside I need a friend!" The teacher got on her knees and look at Miss Namine "Your Grandfather was worried for your well-being and bought Kai here to always protect you." Miss Namine went over to Kai "Can you fight well? Are you going to protect me from the bad people?" Kai stared at Miss Namine and answered "Yes Ma'am."Miss Namine shouted at Kai face"Wow you really aren't any fun! tch! Leave, teacher!" Miss Namine stomped out of the room.

* * *

I was about to fall asleep when I heard my door creak open I got out of bed to see who it was and it was Miss Namine. "I can't sleep and it's scary...so you should protect me." Miss Namine commanded with a slight smile looking at her face she remind me a bit of pig. "Let's go to your room I'll protect you until you fall asleep." Miss Namine was overcome with joy "Would you please give a piggy-back ride? I always fall asleep well when someone does.." she trailed off. I went in front of her turned around and bended so she could get on my back. she's so much like pig….. I began to walk to her room while carrying her when she said "Wow! This is great. Thank You! How old are you by the way? Since no one else is here,please tell me." I stopped walking. "I promised I won't tell." Miss Namine whispered. I whispered back "I am eight years old." Miss Namine smiled "I'm seven...Let's be friends! so talk informally from now on!" I started to walk again "I cannot." Miss Namine pouted at my answer "If you don't, I'll ask Grandpa to kick you out!" I sighed "Then,Only when we're alone."Namine smirked "Alright! from now on call me Namine!."

"Nam-ine." I whispered quietly. Namine look at me disappointed "Again!" I took a deep breath "Namine!"

Namine was delighted "You're my first friend!" I continued walking as she talked "During Kindergarten there were always weird men nearby, so I couldn't make any friends. So from now on, you're my friend!" I didn't reply to her. "Why aren't you answering?" she said. "Yes Ma'am!"

Namine hit my head lightly "Idiot do it Informally!" "Um...Um" that's all I could reply to her.

Namine laid her head on my shoulder "I'm sleepy. you're my friend. friend…" she said before she fell to a blissful sleep I could feel that Namine would become a precious little sibling just like pig. I put Namine on her bed and pulled the covers. "Goodnight Namine" I said as I closed her door walking back to my room

* * *

_A/N: Okay here is part two now I gonna go to sleep cause I'm so tired if there are any mistakes just tell me and next chapter coming soon! The next chapter takes place eight years later which is where the story really begins!Now I will describe how Kai and Namine look like as child and eight years old I will do the same for the other characters in the author notes._

_Kai: Auburn Hair,crystal blue/indigo eyes,pale complexion. Her hair is the length of the first game meaning no long hair for miss Kairi. _

_Namine: Long Blonde Hair with blue eyes pale complexion. Her length of hair is to her back also the school uniforms are the same as the game in Kingdom Hearts 2 I'm sorry for such a long author's note and I hope everyone enjoys this story. Have a good day!_


	3. Adventure's in High School

_Adventure's in High School_

* * *

Kairi awoke to a cold sweat she was having that dream again. She knew better that to let her emotions get to her or else they will destroy the new life she was beginning to have. She looked over to her alarm clock and saw that the time was 5:30 she still had two hours before the school year started. Kairi quickly got out of bed walked to her bathroom she took off her clothes, but before going into the shower she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were emotionless ready to attack anyone who meant to harm namine she could tell that she changed from the weak little girl who couldn't save her own sibling, but she wouldn't anymore harm namine on her watch. Kairi stepped into the shower turning on the hot water and let her mind wonder.

"You aren't hitting hard kai..or do you want to go back to there?" Terra glared at her and shouted "Kick harder and punch harder or else they won't need you!" Kairi bite her lip and attacked Terra again with a punch but he blocked it the man smiled "That's better kai now it's time for a five minute break." "Yes sir!" "Also kai the master told me to tell you this…-he took a deep breath before continuing on- if anytime you are in need of hospital care here is your hospital card." he handed the card to her and the girl began to study it."Why does is say i'm a girl sir and my name is Kairi Shimomura?" the young man let out a sigh. "Don't ask questions kai just use it when you need medical attention." kairi didn't ask any farther than that. "Yes sir I will use it when needed" she said in a robotic tone.

Kairi snapped out of her thought and stepped out of the shower drying herself and began to bind her chest and got on her school clothes. As she walked out her room she noticed the time was 6:08am she began to go over to Miss Namine's room to wake her up. She knocked on the door before entering and walked over to namine's bed and gently awoke her,baby blue eyes met her dark blue eyes. Kai heard namine groan "5 more minutes kai…" namine said as she drifted off to sleep again and kairi whispered "yes ma'am." walking out of her room giving her time to sleep some more. Kairi walked back into her room and gently shook her again "Miss namine school will start soon." after saying that namine jumped out of bed and screamed "The start of my high school life starts today!" she turned to kairi "Do you know what that means?" Kairi smiled "Please tell me soon namine." Namine began to sing talk as she was walking to the bathroom. "That means the start of my l-oooo-v-e life~" Kairi walked into the hallway waiting for Namine to finish her showering.

Kairi got into the car with Namine and let Namine chat away as they were driving to Hollow Bastion Private Academy where only the smartest and the richest could enter. Kairi could already feel the stares hitting the car, finally after stopping kairi got out of the car first and open the left door and helped Namine out of the car. The two began to walk towards to front door of the school and as they were walking kairi heard hushed whispers. "Is that blonde girl a princess?" one girl asked "Ooo who's that hot redhead near her?" Kairi sighed hoping that this first day of school was peaceful for Namine. As they walked into the door they both grabbed their schedules for school and saw they had english for first period. When her and namine sat down they saw them. It was two boys one with tanned skin and caramel brown hair which seemed to go off in different directions with a spike forum to them and he had piercing blue which seemed to light up the room while the other boy was tall and muscular with pale skin and dimmed green eyes his silver hair only reached to his shoulders. Namine was drooling for the boys that just walked into the classroom while kairi was trying to see if they would be a harm or threat to Namine in anyway. Namine sat up from her seat and walked over to the boys and kairi joined her."Hello there my name is Namine." the blonde smiled sweetly at the two boys the tanned one spoke up first "I'm Sora and this is Riku." the boy named Riku looked at Kairi "So Namine...who is this boy." He smirked at Kairi. Namine pulled Kairi close to her and exclaimed "Why this is Kai he's my best friend!" Kairi sighed knowing that no matter how she protested Namine would alway say she was her friend.

The teacher walked into the room and told everyone to sit down which they did until Namine shouted out in pain Kairi rushed to her side and picked her up bridal style and rushing out of the room before the teacher could even stop her. "Put me down now Kai!" Namine pouted "I'm sorry ma'am but I must take you to the nurse and have the nurse help you...now miss- before kairi could even finish her sentence namine interrupt "Don't call me Miss and that's a command!" Kairi gulped and went on "So Namine..what happened to make you scream?" Namine continued to pout "I think someone pick a needle or something on my chair and I sat on it." Kairi face darkened "I will find out whoever did this to you Namine I swear my life on it." there was silence "Please don't say that Kai..and you don't have to find the person who did this I'm fine." Kairi opened the door to the nurse's room and laid Namine on one of the beds and stay with her to the nurse arrived. "I'm going to leave the room mi- Namine." Kairi said as she walked back out of the room promising herself that whoever did this to Namine would pay, and even though it didn't hurt her that bad it didn't mean that was the end of it

* * *

_A/N: OOOOO who did that Namine LOL i know being poked in the butt with a needle probably isn't that bad right? Well that just the start of it my dear readers and I'm sorry for the late update I have been busy but I will work on chapter four soon! Well thank you for reading and yes some sora and kairi moments are coming soon mwaahhah._


	4. Fire in her Soul

_Chapter 4: Fire in her soul_

* * *

Kairi slammed open the door to her english room. "Who did it?" her voice was dripping with venom she scanned the room looking at her fellow peers. She continued to scan the room until the teacher told her to sit down which she reluctantly did. It wasn't until the fourth period that she heard some girls talking. "Ha! can you believe she sat on that." "I know right so freaking funny!" "I'm so glad Xion did that to the spoil rich whore, I mean she was totally flirting with Sora and Riku!" Kairi began to feel rage building inside and went over to the group of girls taking she suddenly slammed her hand down on their desks. "What's does Xion look like?" she asked them girls in front of her began to stutter until kairi spoke again "Someone better tell me something soon or else someone going to get hurt." she glared at the girls around her when someone tapped her shoulder "I'm Xion." she the raven haired girl confidently. Kairi scanned the girl in front of her and spoke. "You will pay for what you did to Namine." and then kairi walked back to her desk knowing that after school that girl would pay for hurting Namine.

School was finally over and after taking Namine to the car to have Terra drive her home Kairi waited out by the gate looking for the girl named Xion until a certain caramel brown-haired boy shouted "Kai! there you are!" kairi was beginning to get annoyed. This boy was ruining her revenge for the girl named Xion he just wouldn't stop talking to her until kairi patients was wearing thin.'Can you leave me alone." she command"Well kai I thought you would enjoy some company"he pretend to pout "If you want me to leave that bad than I will." he grinned at her "Well I better go mister rude..he paused for a second,and one more thing." he leaned near kairi and whispered to her "You better not touch Xion or else." then he walked away smiling. Kairi couldn't believe she let a boy distracted her seems this Sora guy was more than he seemed.

Kai finally arrived home only to have Terra have him reported what happened to day and if anything happened to Miss Namine. Kai bite his lip and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid sir that Miss Namine is beginning to be bullied by one girl named Xion, it seems that women is jealous of Miss Namine for so-called "flirty" with two members on the class named Sora and Riku." Terra nodded and Kai continued on "I would like to do a background check on them if you don't mind Sir." Terra stood there for a second and told the boy to began his training schedule and he would do the background search on them and as soon as Kai left the room he began to massage his temples just on the first day of school Miss Namine had gotten herself the certain of attention he could only hope Kai wouldn't let Miss Namine get harm or else Kai would have to pay the price for it.

* * *

Kairi wiped the sweat off her forehead. She still couldn't believe how that boy distracted her and it only made it worse to think about it. she took out all of her frustration on the punching bag giving it no mercy. after putting her frustration on the bag her chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting and she fell to the floor not caring to move anymore or try too she was too tired to care she just wanted to stared at the ceiling till she gently fell into a sweet embrace of slumber. Her pleasant slumber didn't last long as she awoke again to that dream it didn't matter how much she made herself tired the dreams would continued to haunt her till the end of began to violently tremble and her mind wandered on into deep thought if only she was stronger at that if only she could have saved him,she still felt disgusted at how she was still living while her brother's body was somewhere what killed her the most was that she couldn't even pay her respects to him...he was somewhere buried and forgotten by everyone else but her. Grabbing hold her consciousness she pushed the thought out of her head for now. She couldn't think on him she needed to focus on Namine would be top priority she would always be, because without Namine Kairi was nothing.

* * *

_A/N: Yes I know this chapter is short and it's because I'm trying to plan something else for the next chapter so to say anything I would say this chapter was looking more into Kairi and to say this Kairi points of view female or male change from time to time it really depends on what's happening to her and I would say her female side is the that couldn't protect while the male side is the stronger side of her. I will be working on the next and planning for something to happen to Namine which will give you more sokai moments which I know I should have added in this chapter but it didn't seem right and one more thing Xion isn't the bad guy truth to be told I would say everyone is this story is both the good and bad guys it depends on how you look at it if that makes sense to you._


	5. Beginning

_Chapter 5: Beginning _

* * *

Kairi was glancing around the school as her and Namine were walking to the front doors. They reached the door when out of no where Namine was falling backwards Kairi turned around so and reached for Namine's wrist before she reached the ground. Kairi bite her lip they were being rude to Namine because of two fucking boys? but then she remembered what Terra told her._ I did some research last night on those kids and well Xion Nakamura is the Headmaster's daughter Terra said as he rubbed his forehead what a pain in the ass he mumbled, as I was saying You can't really harm this girl yet but keep watch or Miss Namine will get into harm's way,and I shall tell Master about Miss Nakamura and find out a way to deal with her and for those two boys I still need information on them so for the time being keep Namine away from them._

"Sorry Kai, I must have slipped." Namine said as she was giggling Kai knew she was only saying that so he wouldn't make a "scene" but he didn't need to make a scene, no he wouldn't let Namine get hurt. Both Kai and Namine walked into class and let the school day start. When it was lunch time Namine asked Kai to get her some food from the cafeteria, Kai was about to leave the room when they walked in. "Oh Hello there Kai!" the boy was grinning "Are you getting food cause if you are I don't mind sharing mine with you and Namine." Sora glanced over to Namine. Kai glared at him"No we would rather not." his voice dripping in venom. Kai grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her out of the room and began to walk to the cafeteria. "Really Kai! Why were you so rude to them, Sora was being nice to us and you had to be rude great no friends for me god Kai you don't always have to ruin stuff for me." Kairi bite her lip she hated it when Namine went into her tantrums, but she let her go on with it.

After Lunch Namine completely ignored Kai for the rest of the day. After school Sora and Riku came up to Namine,Kairi was listening to their conversation "So Namine would you like to hang out with me,Riku and other's?" He flashed Namine a smile. Namine looked at Kairi and smiled "I would love too." "Okay see you at seven at Club Dusk?" He waved Namine goodbye and walked out with Riku. Namine rushed over to Kairi's desk "Come on we need to get home so I can tell Grandfather about going out tonight!" Namine was beaming with joy. Kairi got up and went with her out to the school ground and went into the car with her. Once they arrived home Namine ran upstairs to ask her grandfather while Kairi stayed put. Terra walked over to Kai "Tell me what happened today." Kai looked at Terra "Today was a normal day Miss Namine fell but I caught her before she fell that's all that happened and those boys invited her to hang out today at seven too Sir."

"Well I looked up those boy and there are clean they have no relation to Xion and the Master talked to the Headmaster about the problem so it should be done for now,but if not tell me right away or else." Before Kairi could say anything Namine rushed down the stairs "Guess who get's to go out tonight!" she said in a sing-song tone and the room was silent "Me!" she beamed "Well I have to get ready and do my hair- she paused Can you do my hair kai?" "Yes ma'am I shall." Namine jump with happiness and skipped to her room. Kai turned to Terra. "Sir I shall get ready and keep a good eye on Miss Namine." "I hope you do and remember call if you need backup."

* * *

They arrived at Dusk which was a teenage club as Kairi saw in her research before they left. She was on alert mode. Kairi looked at Namine happy with her work on her hair Namine's long hair was put up into a high ponytail curled leaving on her straight bangs down and she was wearing a white dress that went up to her knees with cute leather boots. Kairi looked at herself and chuckled she was wearing a hoodie with loose skinny jeans and combat boots. She didn't look anything like Namine at all but she wasn't supposed too she was a boy. Her clothing was always loose yet tight for combat able battles so he would be ready for anything that came Miss Namine's way.

They enter the club seeing all the lights flashes and body's colliding with other ones. They both looked around the room trying to find the boys when Namine grabbed Kai arm and pulled her to a direction and they she saw them. There was Sora with Riku and three other boys and they were three other girls and she noticed Xion grinning. fuck kai bite his lip and made note to keep a good eye on her."See I told you guys she would come, she cute isn't she." Sora stated matter of factly. Riku rolled his eyes while the three other boys nodded. Kai saw the girls staring at him winking. "Disgusting" kai mumbled. Namine was about to sit down near the guys when Sora patted his spot "You can sit here Kai, let Namine has some fun it's not like you're her boyfriend right?" Sora glanced at Namine and she blushed "Me and Kai dating?" She raised her hands and shook them in front of her face "No Kai is like a big brother to me and he just helps me out that's all beside I'm single and ready to mingle." she said giggling. "I would rather sit next to Namine." Kai said in a montone.

Namine learned to Kai "Sit next to them I'll be fine beside you need guy friends." before Kairi could protest Namine cut her off "That's an order." Kai reluctantly sat down next to Sora. Sora began to make small talk with Kai asking about his home life and all Kai did was nod. "Well you sure a boing." he said as he was poking kai cheek. But Kairi continued to ignore him keeping an eye on Namine which was on the dance floor. "I'm beginning to think that you might like Namine." he paused "I might go after her then." Kai glared at him "You wouldn't dare." Sora smirked and got up "Watch me lover boy." He walked over to the dance floor with Namine and Kairi keep her glance their, she knew if she got up and stopped him Namine would be angry at her so she kept her place with just her and Riku at the table. She guessed out of all the people Riku wasn't that bad because he didn't speak as much. She liked that. Kairi saw Namine hand being grabbed but a drunk looking older male. She quickly got up and rushed to Namine. "Come on babe-hic- Let's go have fun somewhere-hic." Kai grabbed the man's wrist "Leave her alone or else." His voice was malicious. "What are you gonna do about it pretty boy." the drunk man said confidently. Kai smiled "foolish man." he mutter. Kai twisted his wrist and flipped him over making him landed right on his face,Kai grinned and began to pull his arm till he heard a pop. Sora grabbed Namine watching the scene folding out in front of him it seems this Kai was more interesting than he seemed. Kai let go on the man's arm and walked over to Sora "Give me Namine." he commanded. "I'm sorry Miss Namine but we have to report home." Kai said in a robotic voice. "But I don't wanna go home." Namine complained as she Kai escorted her out of the room. Sora happily skipped to Riku "Hey Hey Riku I found someone more interesting than Xion." Riku looked at Sora and smirked "Really Now?"

* * *

_A/N:hehe! Also sorry for spelling mistakes i'm too lazy to edit but seems like Sora interested in our little Kairi here. This chapter was so much fun to write and I really enjoy it and I'm thinking of not doing lot's of School scene's because it just seems more interesting off of school and yes Namine is a brat but every character needs her flaw. And sorry if the relationship between Sora and Kairi is slow but I can't make kairi out of nowhere like him. I wonder if people read these author notes and if you do you deserve a cookie. Well off to write or just be a bum._


	6. Collision

_Chapter 6: Collision_

* * *

Kairi arrived home with Namine who was still complaining and whining. Kai saw Terra walking down the stairs glaring daggers at him. "Miss Namine what happened to you?" Namine pouted "Kai beat up some guy and took me home early and just when I was having fun hmph." Namine put her hands on her hips. "Well Miss Namine I'm sorry to hear that, but you better go to sleep after all you do have school tomorrow." Terra smiled at Namine. "Well goodnight Kai and Terra." Namine said as she walked up the stairs disappearing from their eyes. "So you beat up a guy?" Terra smirked for a second then went back to his serious face "So what happened to make you beat him?" Kai took a deep breath "It was a drunk older man who went into the club and grabbed Miss Namine's wrist so I stopped him and took Miss Namine home sir." Terra nodded "Now what were you doing at a club?" he raised an eyebrow. "Well sir it's a club for teenage's that severs nonacholic drinks also sorry for not adding but Xion was there too but she treated Miss Namine fine, but I will still keep an eye on her sir." He said and then bowed to Terra. Terra put his hand on his chin "Well that's fine as long as Miss Namine isn't harmed also..Start training." "Yes Sir." Terra turned away from Kai and went upstairs leaving Kai by himself. Kai stretched getting ready for his training

* * *

Kairi laid flat on her bed it was twelve am and she was exhausted,but she needed to remove her bindings so she could sleep with comfort. She slowly raise herself up from bed and walked into the bathroom where she took off her hoodie. She stared at herself in the mirror just looking at you looked close you could barely see her girlish features which she hated. She unwrapped her binding looking away while doing so, she couldn't stand to see those lumps of flesh on her chest. After finally unwrapping herself with swift action she put on a t-shirt and grabbed some boxer which she slide over her started to search for sleeping pills,but didn't find any she sighed and knew It was gonna be a long night.

Kairi shot up straight in bed,she was dripping in sweat and breathing heavily. she looked all around, trying to get a sense of where she 's right she was in her room. Nightmare's were getting worse without her sleeping pills and even with her sleeping pills she still had them but she wouldn't wake up until morning. She look at her alarm clock it was only three am she could still get some sleep if her body would let her. She laid back down and closing her eyes it seems that no matter what she did the memories would always haunt her dreams. She would never be free from was always chained by her memories

* * *

By the time Kairi and Namine got to school everyone heard what Kai did to _poor innocent man who supposedly bumped into him on accident._ Kai bite his lip damn kids and their fucking rumors. He didn't mind people talking about him, he just hope it didn't bring the attention to Miss Namine, for the rest of the school day went on as normal until after school while walking Namine to the car a group of man stepped in front of them. "So are you the boy named Kai." Kairi ignored them and pushed past they hurry to get Namine into the car. "Hey get the fuck back here or else!" the boy yelled at him. Kai looked at Namine "Miss Namine please go into the car I shall be home later on." before Naamine could even speak one of the boys grabbed her hair. "Hey you better listen or else your bitch will get it." said the blonde boy "Now Kai- before the blonde finished speaking Kai kicked the boy who had Namine in the face freeing Namine from him. "Run to the car Now Namine." Kai screamed. Namine stood there shaking. Kai could tell her was in shock and he could either fight them or protect Namine till they reached the car and of course she choose to save Namine first. With swift action he pick up Namine holding her like a sack of potatoes and ran to the car upon reaching the car he put Namine down opened the car door and pushed her in slamming the door after she was safe in the car. Kai watched the car drive away and cracked his knuckles."What's your name?" Kai asked and the cocky boy smirked "It's Seifer." "Well Seifer I'm going to destroy for hurting Namine." murder intent was flowing off Kairi and she wasn't going to hold back.

"Riku!" Sora said sing-song voice "Hurry up or else you are gonna miss the show!" Riku sighed and went over to Sora seeing the show called show unfolding. Both boys watched as Kai dodge and punch the boys surrounding him. They could see Seifer standing there waiting for the boy to either pass out, but Kai kept dodging,kicking, and punching the boys off him after finally knocking out the last boy Kai walked over to Seifer. Sora could only see lips move and wished he was down there instead of in the classroom but if this boy beaten Seifer than Sora would ask him to join his gang beside it wasn't everyday you meet an interesting pretty boys mouth dropped they couldn't believe that happened.

Kai wiped the blood off his mouth and looked at his hand. Blood. Blood was dripping from his mouth Seifer actually punched. Kai let someone hit him something snapped in him Kai was feeling weak again like the helpless child who couldn't even protect someone. Kai spirited straight towards Seifer tackling him to the hard ground and kept punching his face not caring if the boy lived or died anymore, he wasn't going to hold back and feel weak again. Kairi felt someone grabbing her arms pulling her away from the bloody boy who laid in front of her. Kai began thrashing around telling whoever grabbed him to let him go he wasn't done with the boy yet. Kai looked up to see who was holding him and growled at him. It was fucking Riku. why was he here? Kai switched back to looking at Seifer only to see Sora taking pictures of the bloody boy in front of him. "Wow Kai sure did a number on you." Sora stated and he grabbed Seifer's hand "I would go to a Hospital if I was you and make sure to take your friends with you." Sora acclaimed as he walked towards Kai and Riku. Kai saw Seifer and his gang leave school grounds barely limping towards a car.

Kai finally snapped out of his rage. Riku let go of the boy."Wow Kai you sure are tough aren't you?" Sora asked, but Kairi ignored him beside she needed to go to the hospital and check if she broke one of her hands. She looked down at her hands seeing dried blood on them and her knuckles were raw she sighed Namine was going to yell at her for bruising herself. Kairi chuckled remembering the first time she had gotten a bruise. _"Really Kai was did you hit that boy?" Namine was beginning to scold Kai. "You gotta be a good kid." "But he pulled your hair and you cried." Kai stated matter of factly. "But still Kai! You still shouldn't hit people I don't want my friend to get, because of me...Namine looked at the ground hoping kai would agree with her. "But Miss Namine it doesn't matter if I get I don't mind it, beside I here to serve you." Namine hugged Kai. "I don't like see you bruised through..Namine sighed- but I guess if people pick on me than you can hit them but don't get yourself hurt or else I will be angry at you._ Kairi smiled even though Namine was a brat she truly care about people close to her,but her nostalgia ended from Sora, he kept asking her questions. "Do you want us to take you to the Hospital? Sora put his hands behind his head "beside there's something important I wanna ask you~" Kairi ignored the boy and grabbed her school bag leaving.

* * *

"Well Riku you can go home by yourself today I'm gonna walk with Kai" Sora declared. Riku rolled his eyes at him and watched the boy run to Kai. Riku didn't get a good feeling off Kai the boy just seemed weird and when he was holding him Riku noticed the boy was light. He felt like he was holding a girl instead of a Sora was right, there was something interesting about Kai. Life was finally getting fun Riku thought to himself.

* * *

Kairi couldn't go to the Hospital with him..fuck it she could always go later beside she could probably get some information off him if she hanged out with it. Kairi bite her lip thinking what kind of conversation to start "You know what I noticed about you Kai?" Sora face was close to Kairi's,She didn't look away from his piercing blue eyes it almost felt like she could swim in them. Laughter interrupted her thoughts."Take a picture Kai it lasts longer." Sora smirked at her. What the fuck was happening to her why was she staring at him? Maybe she was sick from the fight today..yeah probably. Sora continued his cocky attitude "It's okay Kai I understand how handsome I am." Kai rolled her eyes. "Will you get away from me" Screw information she didn't think she could handle staying around this boy. "Kai there's a party at Xion house this weekend wanna- "No." Sora pretend to pout. "Why not?" she ignored his question. "Well you are gonna go anyway,because I'm gonna invite Namine too." he stated cockily. "And how are you going to do that?" Kairi said. Sora smirked and pulled out his phone "Like this." He started a call on his phone "Hello is Namine there? oh this is her? Well Namine wanna go out this weekend with me to a Party? mhm okay see you saturday at eight." He hanged up and put his phone back into his pocket. Kai showed no emotion, but on the inside she was furious Sora walked past her and patted her back "See you tomorrow!" Kairi whipped around fast and shouted "How did you get her number?" Sora waved his hand and shouted back "I got it at the club."

Kairi arrived home after going to the Hospital it was only nine and she could already hear footsteps approaching her fast. Namine glomped her "Guess what Kai?" she said cheerfully."What Namine?" Kairi didn't even know why she asked she already knew what it was about."Sora asked me to a party and Grandfather said yes!" she twirled around Kairi. "My love life is beginning and it with a cute boy too!" Namine twirled again "Oh I could die happy Kai! but now I need to buy a new outfit for the party and you are going too right Kai?" She asked tilting her head a bit. "Of course I will." Namines face beamed "Good! well goodnight then." Namine kissed Kairi's cheek and ran to her bedroom. Kairi bite her lip and sighed. It was official she hated Sora and to make matters worse Namine liked him.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter is Party time guys! What did Sora wanna ask Kairi? Well you will find out at the party. I spelled checked this chapter but if I missed any I'm sorry gosh I need to find an editor lol. Also Thank you everyone who is reading my story it makes me very happy._


	7. Confessions

_Chapter 7: Confessions_

* * *

After finishing training and removing her bindings kairi laid in her bed staring at the ceiling,she just couldn't stop thinking about what happened to today. It was almost like he had Namine wrapped around his finger. Kairi sighed and closed her eyes too much was going on,too much for her to handle almost-

Kairi quickly opened her eyes and shot out of bed. Was this boy making her lose the edge she has worked for? Was she going to lose everything? Was she going to go back there? If she went back she would surely be killed her heart was pounding slapped herself hard knocking out all of her doubts. She was trained not to let her emotions get to her and by letting that scene happen she was failing her trainer.

She needed to calm down she wasn't losing her edge she was just getting stressed out for everything that has happened. Kairi fell to her bed what she needed was sleep and all these doubts clouding her mind weren't helping kairi fell to sleep only to it stolen by her nightmares. Kairi got up and walked to the bathroom hoping a hot shower would wash away everything she was feeling. The hot water piercing her skin felt good and she began to comb her fingers through her hair the showering was helping her thoughts go away and she would have to remind herself to buy sleeping pills when she went shopping with Namine. After finishing taking a shower Kairi started binding her chest and grabbed a black tshirt along with jeans and her combat boots. She began to walk towards Namine's room and knocked on her door.

"Wake up Miss Namine we are going shopping for the party and you favorite breakfast is ready." When Kairi heard no reply she opened the door only to see Namine sleeping soundly. Kairi smiled and gently shook her. Namine's eyes flutter opened. Namine jumped out of bed.

"I will be ready in twenty minutes then it's shopping time also Kai I need you to do my hair super pretty do I gotta impress my date!" Namine Shouted as she ran for her bathroom.

"I will be down stairs Ma'am." Kai said robotic and walked out the door.

Kairi noticed that Namine has change, because Namine didn't yell at her for calling her Ma'am or Miss...she must be over the hill with the date,then again this is the first time Namine will be going out with a continued on with her thoughts till someone grabbed her shoulder and out of reflex she flipped them over noticing it was Terra grinning at her.

"oh my seems like my little boy is growing up fast." Terra said sarcastically. Terra got off the ground and began to wipe the invisible dust off him.

"I just wanted to tell you Kai that I finished the research on the two boys. Terra rubbed his temples before continuing on. "Sora Takeuchi is the sole heir to the Takeuchi Company because of his older brother Roxas Takeuchi untimely death,as for Riku Toriyama he is nothing but a low-class peasant and had his tuition paid by Mister Takeuchi." Kai soaked all the information in. Terra cleared his throat and spoke once more "Keep a good eye on Namine and send her home early if needed." Kai nodded and bowed and Terra walked away

* * *

Shopping was horrible for Kairi smelling all the perfumes and hearing all the girls fake compliment each other. Kairi glanced around looking for any threats that could come to Namine who was blissfully looking at cute dresses. It was looking safe for now and beside Kairi could take any of these girls out with one punch if she needed too. Kairi heard footsteps coming their way and whipped around only to see Xion and her followers with her.

"Hello there Namine and Kai!" Xion said with fake cheerfulness "So what are you guys doing here?" Xion smiled and kai wanted to slap that fake smile off her face, but Namine wasn't bothered by it.

"Just getting a new dress for my date with Sora." Namine said while grinning at Xion.

"Oh really you are going on a date with him...where are you going?" Xion asked livid

"To your house party tonight." Namine smirked."Now if you excuse me I need to continue shopping see you later Xion." Namine waved and smiled.

Namine grabbed Kai's hand and dragged him into a new dress could tell Namine was feeling mischievous and clearly wanted Xion to make a scene for talking about her date. A ghost of a smile appeared on Kairi's mouth feeling proud of Namine for talking back and was proud to see this new side of her.

"Look at this outfit isn't it cute Kai? I'm totally getting it." Namine squealed "Let's go pay for it I need to get ready for the party!" Kairi watched as Namine ran to the cashier.

* * *

The house was booming with music playing out loud. Both Kai and Namine walked into the House and everyone became silent. Namine playful winked at everybody while Kai ready to pounce on someone. Kai looked at Namine's outfit and sighed. Namine was wearing a skin-tight black dress that showed off her curves and bust her long blonde hair was curled and left down on her left side meanwhile Kai was still in the same outfit from this morning with messy hair. Sora walked up to Namine a grabbed her hand,

"I'm glad you came Namine- Sora quickly glanced at Kai- and Kai." Sora smirked.

"Well since you are both here why don't you guys some drinks." Sora lead them to the kitchen.

"Everything you see is alcohol so take your pick." Namine reluctantly grabbed a red cup and was about to take a slip, but kai snatched it out of her hand a took sip.

"Ma'-Namine please wait five minutes before drinking I have to check if it's poisonous." Laughter eruption from Sora. Namine face darkened and she clenched her fists. Kai completely ignore Namine behavior and gave back the drink."It's Safe." Kai said emotionless.

Namine chug her drink "Stop treating me like a child! I don't always need you around me you know.' Namine grabbed another drink and chugged it before Kai could take it away.

"Go have fun now Kai." Kairi didn't move but Namine continued on. "That's a command."

Kairi bite her lip and walked out of the room and make sure she would keep a close distance to Namine but not too were Namine would notice."Well she's a brat isn't she?" Kairi turned around looking for the owner of the voice but saw no one..was she thinking this? she shouldn't be feeling that way about Namine. Negative thoughts clouded her came over to Kairi pulling her out of her thoughts. Poor Namine looked like she was about to puke.

"Kai, Terra is coming to pick me up I feel sick." Namine said and hiccuped."Will you carry me to the car Kai?" Namine asked quietly.

"I would be honored too." Kai said beaming and pick up Namine bridal-style and walked out the front door towards the awaited car Terra helped Kai get Namine into the car.

"Thank you for taking good care of the Miss Namine and you stay here Kai." Kai mouth hanged opened a bit. Terra grinned "Bye then." he said getting into the car. Kairi watched the drive away. Why was Terra leaving her here? Was this punishment? Kairi bite her lip when out of nowhere Sora appeared in front of her.

"You really need to stop that bad habit or else it will ruin your pretty face." He said frowning.

"Don't tell me what to do." Kairi snarled back and Sora laughed

"Why not? I mean Namine does it all the time so why can't I?' Sora mouth curved into a mischievously smile.

"Come on let's get to know each other since the Namine left." Before Kai replied Sora grabbed his hand and command him to follow them to the kitchen where Sora grabbed a whole case of beer with his free hand. Kai to struggle to get off of his grip but he couldn' this boy stronger than Kairi?

They both arrived to an outside. but Sora continued to lead Kai farther and farther till they reached dusty looking garage and Sora opened the door to it.

"No one will bug us here." Sora said and sat down dragging kai with him. "Here have a sip I promise it's not poisonous." Kairi stared at the beer deciding if she should when Sora forced one into her hand.

"You can take a chug can't you or are you not a _true man_?" he stated with a opened the can and chugged it she wanted to spit it out but she wouldn't allow him to win this over her so she sucked it up and swallowed it.

"It taste like Horse Urine!" Kai shouted and Sora chuckled. "And you what Horse Urine taste like?" Kairi growled at him and chugged her drink down again they both went on drinking and drinking till all the beers were 's face was flushed with red she felt she was in heaven being drunk was amazing. Sora put his hand around Kairi's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Have you ever lost a loved one in one moment all at once?" Sora asked quietly and Kairi remembered pig at that moment but push it aside.

"Why do you ask that?" Kairi asked

"Because I lost my brother and it's all my fault..I killed him..I just had to go drinking and drive with him." Sora grabbed pulled his hair and looked down. "Yeah I'm murder and my dad doesn't forgave me for taking away his precious son."

Sora took a deep breath. "Do you know what it's like to desire forgiveness knowing that you wouldn't ever get it?..Do you know what it's like to scream for someone to save you but no one ever comes?"Sora covered his eyes with his arm. "It's dark."

Kairi looked at Sora. "Then do you know what this is like Sora? Have you ever felt the incredibly desperate need to survive? Do you know what it's like to live a life for others? Do you know the life where in everything, there is no other choice but yes?" Kairi didn't care if Sora remembered this conversation or not she need to vent.

Sora went in front of kairi's face and whispered "Then I will free you." Kairi did a genuine laugh, freeing her? it seems alcohol had a way of making life better. Kairi's eyes began to feel sleepy and she rested her head on Sora's shoulder and went into her first peaceful sleep. Sora stared at Kai's sleeping figure and mumbled."Seems even robot boy have some issues…" after those words parted from Sora's mouth her fell into a blissful sleep for the first time.

It was too bad neither of them would remember what they said to each other in their drunk state.

* * *

A/N: Whoa I'm tired anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and yes this is now the beginning on their relationship. Also MasterKaze I took you advice. I hope the spacing isn't wrong or weird anyway time to sleep. Bye Bye


End file.
